Alone In The Common Room
by dramioneromione12
Summary: After talking about Harry's kiss with Cho, Ron and Hermione were left In the Common Room...something unexpected happens to change their lives forever. In Hermione's POV. Please review!


Alone in the Common Room- Romione

'Set in 5th year'  
Hermione's POV:

"Because she's so busy worrying about everything else."

I just got done explaining Cho Chang's feelings during Harry's kiss with Ron and Harry, and Ron kept giving me small glances, when he spoke.

"One person couldn't feel all that, they'de explode."

Ok, that was a simple yet inexplicable lie right there.

I feel that way!

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon..." I said changing the subject.

I didn't realize that it was that funny when Harry started to smile, and Ron chuckled slightly.

I looked at Ron's smiling face, and couldn't help but smile and laugh as well.

He was so adorable when he smiled. The way his eyes sparkle when he sees something he thinks is amazing, or when his face turns a bright shade of pink...

We laughed for quite awhile, until it died down.

It was silence for what felt like hours, and then Harry spoke.

"Well I'm going to head off to bed..I'll see you both later."

And so he headed up the stairs, leaving me and Ron alone in the Common Room.

Well this was awkward, wasn't it?

Ron suddenly got up, and sat right next to the fire.

"Do you ever wonder..." he started, as I looked up at him, staring intently into the fire. "how we are going to survive this?"

I get up, and sit down next to him, and look down at his hands.

They are shaking, one with paleness, and one with a grip on his wand.

I take one of my hands uncontiously, and grab one of them, making him shake harder.

What was wrong with him?

"Might I ask you a question 'Mione?" he asks, using a name that I wasn't familiar with.

"Sure" I complied.

"Well there's this girl that I fancy, and I don't know how to break it down to her...I need some advice."

I gaped at the red head that I adored.

He fancies another girl?

Great.

It better not be stinkin' Lavender Brown.

Merlin, that would be a nightmare.

"Well, maybe I can talk to her...give me her name." I breathe.

He chuckles loudly, making me jump from the outburst.

"I think you know her quite well actually 'Mione."

Ok, this is getting too far.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" I blurt.

He looks at me with...compassion? No, it can't be.

"Because..." he trails off, looking back into the fire.

"I need a better answer than that."

He twists his wand, making the fire turn as well.

He doesn't answer me, so I look into the fire once again.

Silence.

Then something is being inscripted in the fire, from Ron's intelligent wand movements.

I made out the words, and gasped.

It read 'I love you Hermione.'

He set his wand down in front of him, and settled the fiery flames to a dim, standing up in the process.

"Oh no! You need to explain what is going on here." I snap, standing up, grabbing his arm.

He stops moving, and turns to show his pale face.

I twist my hand so now it was holding his hand, intertwining slowly.  
"Because that is the most beautiful thing a boy could EVER say. Oh and two more things." I say seductively.

"What?" he whispers, leaning closer to my face.

"This." and I pushed my lips into his.

This was MY first kiss, it had to be good.

His eyes widened at the sudden impact, but then slowly closed as he kissed back hungrily. My hand let go of his, and wound around his neck, while his snaked around my waist, pulling me closer than ever before. Our hands started to travel, mine in his flaming red hair, and his on the small of my back. After awhile, it started to get a little bit more feisty for my taste, but what can a little more snogging do harm? His tongue traced against my lips, and I let out a small moan, letting him greet entrance by opening widely. His tongue ran over the corners of the insides of my mouth, and then playfully teased mine, making mine move with his. Hours were only mere minutes as we stood there snogging one another, until the need to breathe was unstoppable.

So I finally let the kiss go, breathing frantically.

After minutes, of finding my breath, I uttered one word, "wow."

"Now what was the second thing?" Ron asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yea." I responded, lifting on my tiptoes to his ear.

"I love you too you great prat." I smiled, and walked away, leaving a baffled Ron Weasley behind me.

What do you think? Bad? Good? Neutral? Review! Favorite! SOMETHING! 


End file.
